Prospector's Point
This little suburb is conveniently located nearby multiple prewar highways in the stretch of land between Dallas and Fort Worth. Like many places in the Four Seasons region it did not escape the bombing and most of the town is unrecognizable. Traders passing through have kept the streets cleared for their wagons but little has been done to rebuild the town. Nothing that comes into this place stays for very long. History Pre War Before the war the suburb was an upper middle working class community that had a convenient commute into Dallas and Fort Wort. The school system didn't garner many praises but parents never seemed to have an issue with the quality of education that their children received. The local movie theater was a popular social gathering spot for the young adults in the neighborhood. It didn't play any trashy exploitation films though, like many other seedier local theaters in other communities, only the movies that would play in Peoria made it here. The town had a single church that was devoted to Presbyterianism, the dominant faith of the people living there. You'd find most of the town's adults at the local bowling alley. There most of the men had formed leagues based on which block you lived on. The annual bowling tournament was a big event for the sleepy community where bragging rights for the year were decided. The alley was also the closest thing the community had to a bar so even if you didn't like bowling there was something for everyone. If you wanted to find the more elderly crowd you'd have to go to the Handy Mart. The convenience store's policy of free coffee made it the place to be if you're over 65. During the Bombing When the bombs fell everyone ran to whatever shelter they could find but it did little good. The bombing was intense and the community died overnight. The only thing living in the suburbs in the days following the war were scavenger animals picking meat off the corpses of the townsfolk. Post War The land the community was one was relatively worthless from most perspectives. There were no trees, water had to be brought in, there wasn't much of anything worth taking, no significant buildings were standing, all bad qualities for a town as everything you would need had to be brought in. However, the location of the suburb was it's best quality. Just like in the pre war times the site offered convenient access to major urban centers surrounding it in the Four Seasons. This was something Joseph Scolari saw when he was surveying the region in the early 2100s. Joseph was leading a prospecting group and they were trying to find a relatively safe place to set up operations. The town would allow them to reach more valuable locations and offer them a safe place to come back to at night. Part of the safety of the town was that it was such a poor location that most of the creatures didn't bother coming into often. The prospectors had to clear out some of the local fauna but they were able to create a secure perimeter around the bowling alley where they set up their headquarters. Word of the settlement grew around the region and more people were drawn to the location. They named this new town Prospector's Point after the lucrative salvaging trade in the settlement. During this boom period for the town some rebuilding was able to begin. The church roof was patched and a few wealthy residents had townhouses repaired for themselves. Prospector's Point was quickly becoming the closest thing the Four Seasons had to a true town. Most people projected that in time this trading hub would become a major city in the wasteland. Night of the Endless Screams Reports of what happened on this fateful night are varied. Some say the former pre war residents got sick of their blatant grave robbing and rose against them the dead on the anniversary of the bombs dropping. Others claimed that the evil that night was the very essence of the evil in the Four Seasons trying to keep certain knowledge hidden; information man was never meant to have. While the most skeptical place the blame on a large gang of raiders. Regardless of what people think happened the fact is that no one in Prospector's Point that night was alive in the morning. The only accounts of what happened that night come from prospectors that risks salvaging in the nearby communities at night. They reported seeing a bright light like the sun was rising in the west and a horrible noise that lasted until morning. This event became know as the Night of Endless Screams and traders the next day found only devastation. Afterwards the town had an inescapable reputation for being cursed and haunted. Recent Use Prospectors never settled the site again, and traders moving through the area tell tales of ghouls, demons and ghosts in the ruins. Most people don't want to get close enough to the place to find out what's true and what's made up by merchants looking to tell a story. Common experiences people tell are seeing homes lit up like they have electricity even though there hasn't been power in this place for centuries. The traders that stay there longer than most claim to run into people on the streets that aren't there as if an invisible person was in their way. In addition to these occurrences other people believe they hear the screaming of the prospector's ghosts on the anniversary of the mass murder. Though no one is sure what date that is so the screaming is heard pretty much year round. The main use of the town today is a place for caravans to stop for the night while traveling through the region. Most caravans write off the stories they here or ignore them out of necessity. It's still one of the safer places in the Four Seasons to camp if you don't put any stock in the supernatural. Most people do though and some would say for good reason. As a result a merchant named Lyle Packer makes a tidy bit of income selling charms and ghost fighting products to the caravan workers that end up staying in the ghost town. No one's sure where he lives but he's seen at the outskirts of the suburb a little after sunrise with a small wooden cart. Lyle always finishes his business with plenty of time before the sun goes down so he can get far away by dark. Traders usually have their pick of standing buildings to camp for the night. If more than one caravan is stopping for the night typically they'll stick together for added security. Even though creatures aren't a big problem every so often people go missing and end up dead. Layout The only buildings still standing are: the church, movie theater, bowling alley, convenience store and a couple townhouses. Not a whole lot here but it's not to shabby for a ghost town. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Texas